Recently, stream from possession to use of information processing devices is accelerated by the rise of cloud computing. The cloud computing is an information processing form which, without regard to physical configurations and locations of information and communication technology (ICT) devices such as servers and storages located in data centers or the like, uses services provided by these ICT devices through a network. A cloud system using such cloud computing has an advantage of flexible and rapid establishment of the system and reduction in the operational cost compared to a conventional ICT system.
Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration in which, when a user explicitly requests application execution processing to an information processing device such as a local server, a packet is sent to the information processing device such as a data center or the like and execution processing is requested if the aforementioned application does not exist in the local server. Patent Literature 2 discloses a system in which a destination address is assigned by the Domain Name System (DNS) so as to respond an address of a near site depending on an area of a source of an information processing request and a requestor of the information processing refers to an appropriate site in a situation that a great number of sites distributedly located around the world exist.